Ghost Rider Vol 3
When innocent blood is spilled, a Spirit of Vengeance is born, and Danny Ketch finds himself transformed into the Ghost Rider. | years published = 1990-1998 | total issues = 94 | featured characters = Danny Ketch Arthur Dolan Barbara Ketch | creators = Howard Mackie Javier Saltares Mark Texeira | previous = Volume Two | next = Volume Four }} Ghost Rider is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics from May of 1990 to February, 1998, spanning a total of 93 issues. The series was abrubtly cancelled due to Marvel Comics' declaration of bankrupty and the storylines from that issue were left unresolved for many years. In 2007, with the onset of the Ghost Rider feature film, a "finale" issue was published, tying up loose ends. The series also produced a "Flashback" or "Minus" issue, detailing events that take place prior to the onset of the series. Two Annual editions were published in 1993 and 1994. 1-50 * Ghost Rider Vol 3 1 * 'Ghost Rider Vol 3 2 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 3 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 4 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 5 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 6 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 7 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 8 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 9 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 10 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 11 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 12 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 13 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 14 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 15 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 16 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 17 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 18 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 19 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 20 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 21 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 22 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 23 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 24 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 25 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 26 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 27 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 28 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 29 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 30 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 31 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 32 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 33 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 34 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 35 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 36 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 37 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 38 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 39 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 40 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 41 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 42 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 43 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 44 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 45 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 46 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 47 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 48 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 49 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 50 51-94 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 51 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 52 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 53 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 54 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 55 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 56 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 57 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 58 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 59 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 60 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 61 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 62 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 63 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 64 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 65 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 66 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 67 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 68 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 69 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 70 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 71 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 72 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 73 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 74 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 75 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 76 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 77 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 78 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 79 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 80 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 81 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 82 * 'Ghost Rider Vol 3 83 * 'Ghost Rider Vol 3 84 * 'Ghost Rider Vol 3 85 * 'Ghost Rider Vol 3 86 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 87 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 88 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 89 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 90 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 91 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 92 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 93 * '''Ghost Rider Vol 3 94 * Ghost Rider Minus 1 * 'Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 1 (1993) * Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 2 (1994) * Ghost Rider: Resurrected (trade paperback) * Ghost Rider: Danny Ketch Classic (trade paperback) * Ghost Rider: The Complete Collection (DVD-ROM) * Ghost Rider (1990) redirects to this page. * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 is the first Ghost Rider comic book series published by Marvel in over seven years. The previous title, ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 2, featured motorcycle stunt man Johnny Blaze. * In 2007, Marvel Entertainment produced the Ghost Rider feature film starring Nicholas Cage and Eva Mendes. The film blended elements from both versions of the character, while highly favoring the classic Johnny Blaze character and backdrop. * The first issue of the series was a double-sized 48-page premiere issue. It went to second printing featuring a gold-tinted background cover to distinguish it from the first print run. * Lilith Drake appeared in issues #83-85 of the series. * * * * Category:Marvel Comics Category:Javier Saltares